I'll Stand by You
by faly-in
Summary: AU.She witnessed a murder. Her existence should be destroyed. He is ordered to keep her save. Is he able to do it? SxS, ExT.


**A/N**: Hello... Welcome to this story. Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Nope..I don't own CCS.

* * *

"_I know you are there, honey. Don't hide." _

_Sakura could hear his footsteps were getting closer. She held her breath, trying not to scream. She couldn't believe that she had to die this fast. How could she be so blind all this time?_

"_There you are." He smirked evilly as he found Sakura. She wanted to say something, but no word came out._

"_You can't run away from me, baby" He said as he pointed a gun to Sakura._

Sakura screamed. Tears were running down on her face. She gasped for air, but it seemed there was not enough air to breathe.

_It is a dream. You are still alive, Sakura._

Even without thinking, Sakura knew that it could be real. He would search her everywhere and once he found her, he would kill her. She was an evidence of murder and evidence should be destroyed. Shiver ran down her spine. She put her head on her knees and wrapped her hands around her legs.

After she had calmed down, she decided to wash her face. When she looked into the mirror, she was not surprised to see such a messy feature. Her emerald green eyes were frightened, pained, and sorrowed. Her short auburn hair was a mess. There was a bruise on her right cheek. She forced herself to take a shower to refresh her body. She winced as the cold water touch her wounded left arm. She was fortunate that the bullet missed her heart. It was even a miracle that she could run away and was still alive.

Sakura still remembered the memory of that night, but she tried not to think about it. She had finished in minutes. Wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans, she went out from bathroom. It took seconds for her to notice that there was a man voice in her living room. Her heart sped up. Soon, she could hear that he made his way to her room.

She was frozen. Her legs couldn't move although her brain screamed to her to run away.

"Kinomoto-san?" A man with midnight blue hair approached. He looked at Sakura. His eyes widened as he noticed that Sakura was shaking so hard.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I am a detective. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I am here to escort you to a sa—" He was cut off by a woman voice.

"Geez, Hiiragizawa, what have you done? Are you trying to scare her off?" A raven haired woman yelled at Eriol.

"You are late Daidouji. You should be the one talking to her." Eriol glared.

"Whatever. Please excuse my partner Kinomoto-san. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled genuinely.

Sakura relaxed a bit, but she was still shaking. She took a deep breath to calm herself. _Since when I become this coward? _She mentally cringed when she got her answer in no time.

"We are going to escort you to a safer place." Tomoyo explained carefully.

"I do not want to go. Dad and Touya are in danger." Sakura mumbled, feeling guilty. It would be the same whether Sakura chose to go or not though. She just did not want to miss the last chance to see her family.

"They will be guarded by specialist agents. Trust us." Eriol said.

Sakura shook her head, "_They _are Mafia. _They_ have many links, including police department."

"Please, trust us Kinomoto-san. Your family security is our priority after you." Tomoyo tried to assure Sakura.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't argue them anymore.

"Okay." Sakura finally accepted.

"Good. Come with us." Tomoyo offered her hand to Sakura and she took it.

-x-

Sakura sat on the back seat of the car with Tomoyo beside her while Eriol drove the car.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Airport. You are going to meet our friend who will guard you 24/7 non-stop. He is talented." Tomoyo explained cheerily. Eriol warned her with his eyes, but Tomoyo ignored him.

"He?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't worry! He is a gentleman, unlike…" Tomoyo hinted her face to the front. She laughed when Eriol glared at her.

Sakura would laugh with her if she were in better condition. Tomoyo was indeed a cheerful girl and very beautiful. If she met Tomoyo in different situation, she would think that Tomoyo was a model. Sakura looked outside, staring at the city sight. She knew that everything was not going to be the same when she had agreed to be helped.

"Can I talk to my family when I am away?" Sakura asked.

"No, I am sorry." Tomoyo answered. Her tone was sad.

Sakura sighed. She tried to blink away the tears.

"We will arrive in minutes. Daidouji, give the glasses to Sakura." Eriol announced, not bothering to look at the girls.

Tomoyo nodded without making any comment. She was suddenly serious. She also took a make-up box from her bag. Sakura's eyes widened. She was never a fan of that box.

"What is that box for?"

"It is for hiding your bruise. I believe that Ke—the mafia has known that you are going to airport."

"Then, they will know where I am going. This is useless." Sakura closed her face with her hands, frustrated.

"No, it is not. For now, do what I say, please."

Sakura gave in. She was, after all, 'asking' them to help her. Tomoyo did a very good job. The bruise was successfully hidden without looked exaggerate.

-x-

Tomoyo held Sakura's hand as they walked inside the airport. Sakura looked down, afraid of meeting eyes with anyone.

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura looked up to her to ask what she meant, but she did not have time as someone hugged her gently.

_What the?_

"I am sorry." A low voice said softly in her ear. "I don't want to make you afraid, but we have to do this."

_Do what? _

"Way to go Li. Give your wife a break." Tomoyo giggled.

_Li? Wife?_

He chuckled and let go of Sakura. She looked up to see warm brown eyes looked to hers…_adoringly? _

_What the hell is going on? _

Sakura couldn't help gasping a little as she really _saw _him. To say he was handsome, was an understatement of century.

"You look different." Sakura mumbled, looking down. She could feel her face heating up. _Gee, good job, Sakura. _

He chuckled again, "Glad, that I still have an effect on you."

Sakura was blushing now, especially when he wrapped his right hand around her waist. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and winked.

"Well, well, what did I miss?" Eriol greeted.

"Honey, look at them. They are sweet, aren't they?" Tomoyo took Eriol's hand. Eriol smiled at her, agreeing. He held Tomoyo the way Li held Sakura.

Sakura could feel the world spinning around her. She had so many questions in her head. This Li guy would better have an answer.

"It's the time." Li announced.

They exchanged a hug one by one. Then, Li took Sakura's hand and led the way. They blended in with the crowd. Sakura could feel Li's body tensed although he still looked casual. Unexpectedly, Li dragged her hand to turn around. They went inside to an office which didn't have a window. It must have been prepared for this plan.

"Mission one, done." Li said, but he wasn't relieved. "We are going by a private plane. Now, change your cloth to this one." He took a long sleeve shirt and short skirt from his bag.

"Um where can I change?" Sakura asked nervously because there was no other room.

"Here, of course." Li answered, but then he blushed when he realized what she meant, "I am going to close my eyes. Tell me when you are done."

Sakura changed in a hurry, not because she was afraid—she believed that Li was a gentleman—, she was actually nervous. Very nervous.

"I am done." She said finally.

"Good, put this on you." He took high heels sandals from his bag.

"You want to kill me." She breathed when she looked at the sandals. There was no way she could walk with that _thing._

He laughed. "No, I am not. Come on, we have got plane to catch."

Sakura grumbled, "You still owe me an explanation."

He nodded, "Of course, I am going to tell you later."

He took Sakura's previous cloth and put inside his bag. He then took Sakura's hand and he led her again. They walked to the exit gate of the airport. There was a car waiting and inside it, Tomoyo and Eriol had been waiting.

"I am confused." Sakura confessed.

"You don't think that we are going to go from public airport, do you?" Li said gently. Sakura mouthed 'o'. She felt like she was doing an action movie with three detectives protecting her, but it was more terrifying.

"I haven't introduced properly. My name is Li Syaoran."

Sakura waited for him to continue.

"You have to change your identity…" Syaoran stopped a while before he continued, "Your name is still Sakura, but your family name will be Li." He looked away to the window.

Eriol whistled and Tomoyo giggled.

"There is still Kinomoto Sakura. Someone's going to take your place. This 'Kinomoto Sakura' will be in England, taking a scholarship. Your family doesn't know this. They really think that you are in England."

Syaoran took a deep breath. He seemed nervous to say the next explanation.

"We are going to live in Hongkong where my family live—"

"Are you saying that we are going to pretend as a husband and wife in front of your family?" Sakura shrieked. Pretending as a wife in front of Li, already made her nearly faint.

"Yeah…" He said nervously.

Sakura bit her lip. There was no other option. Syaoran was waiting for her to respond, but she couldn't find a word to say. She didn't notice that Syaoran gave a death glare to Tomoyo and Eriol, and they were shaking because of holding laughter.

"I guess I don't have any other option, do I?" Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if anyone ever reach the bottom page. English is not my first language, so I hope I don't irritate you to death. XD Thanks for reading anyway! :)

Review?


End file.
